For this grant period we plan to contribute 100 evaluable patients per year to SWOG protocol studies. Tumor categories in which we will have active participation are myeloma, breast, bladder, lymphoma and melanoma. Participation will be multidisciplinary. We will continue our active participation in analysis, survival and risk factor determination in first line therapy for multiple myeloma by being a major contributor to the proposed SWOG study comparing VMCP/VBAP with VAD (Vincristine, Adriamycin and Dexamethasone) and VMCP-Prednisone with or without Interferon as maintenance therapy. Participation in the pathology review of gastrointestinal malignancies and the adjunctive treatment of carcinoma of the colon with 5-FU infusion and/or Levamisole will be continued. We will participate in the proposed protocols involving early detection and/or prevention of malignancy proposed by the Cancer Control Research Committee. The use of Tumor Necrosis Factor in relapsing and resistant multiple myeloma will be prosposed. There will be increased activity in the use of Flow Cytometry and Cytogenetics and the evaluation of lymphomas and leukemias. We will continue working on the development of a pilot Computer Assisted Prospective Quality Assurance System.